Hood
by HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Steve has a fascination, and what kind of person would Danny be if he didn't indulge him?


Danny cannot fucking _wait_ to take a shower.

New Jersey had its hot days, sure. Newark could get just as warm as anywhere but along the line somewhere, there were cooler days. Ones that made even running through the streets after those who would violate the law tolerable. Here?

Danny sweats like a fucking pig and no matter how hard he tries to not think about it, he always feels like he smells. He has extra deodorant in his desk, the car, hell even in the downstairs side table at home. He is _not_ going to stink, not if he can help it.

Steve manages to upset that plan every fucking time, either because he _deliberately_ makes them run after a criminal, or finds some hobby that inevitably makes Danny perspire like no tomorrow. Steve sweats, yes – but he's pretty about it. Steve _glistens._ During work, during working out, during sex – it's ludicrously unfair. And yes, Danny has stated openly that he's jealous, to which Steve counters every time "but babe, _your musk" –_ which fine, yes, if it gets him in Steve's pants, he'll work it. But on his own?

Danny kind of hates it. Which is why Steve is currently driving, so that Danny doesn't have to lift his arm up to put his hand on the wheel. Right now, Steve is grinning ear to ear, his focus torn between looking at Danny and the road.

"We need to do that again," Steve says, practically bouncing in his seat. "Maybe once a week."

"Only you would actually get enjoyment out of shooting _more_ guns." They had gone to a shooting range, one of HPD's out-of-town grounds after work and lo and behold, had gotten to play with very big, very loud guns. Well, Steve had. Assault weapons are far more of his specialty, and as much as Danny hates to admit, the recoil on some of the bigger ones… it takes a lot to hold onto them. That's not to say Danny is light and dainty – not at all. It's just easier for Steve, is all.

"That's not enjoyment, Danno, it's….. it's… it's power. Life." Steve reaches over and puts his hand on Danny's thigh, working his way up to his crotch.

Of course he would be feeling frisky after two hours of fully automatic gunfire. He very likely would have creamed his pants had Danny not forcefully reminded him that yes, ammo costs money and yes, it would be expensive to the taxpayers of Hawaii if he shot off a few rounds with the grenade launcher.

"You're a freak, Steve. Certifed, grade A freak." Danny wants to roll down the window but the air conditioning has finally started to make a difference. Not that it isn't helping Danny _not_ smell like gunpowder and sweat, but it's relief all the same. "I mean, what is it? Am I not doing enough in bed? Do you want me to buy an AR-15 just so that you can look at it when I plow you?"

Steve gives him a Look and rolls his eyes. "It's not the same."

"Then explain _this._ " Danny gestures down towards Steve's hand, now so close to Danny's cock that he can feel the heat coming off his skin, getting him hard just by proximity. "Which yes, I'm down, but… can you please not do this because you got to blast the crap out of cardboard cutouts?"

"Danny, c'mon," Steve sighs, "I like doing stuff with you, that's it. I swear I don't have a _thing._ "

"Okay, fine, that's all I needed to hear. Not a problem. Grope away, or, whatever it is you need to do."

Steve, just to be contrary, moves his hand back down Danny's thigh and turns his attention back to the road. Danny isn't disappointed, really, but… he was looking forward to Steve touching him, because yes, alright, watching Steve's biceps and pecs flex as he handled full-size machine guns was hot, in a primal, Rambo sort of way.

Shit, now he _is_ hard.

They come to a stoplight, and Danny seizes the chance to slide over and kiss the absolute hell out of Steve. When he pulls back, Steve's lips are wet and his cheeks are flushed from a lot more than sunburn.

"What was that for?"

"Because you're a freak, but I love you."

Steve's grin could light up Time's Square. "Love you too."

Danny kind of doubts for a second that he does, because the moment the light turns green, Steve rockets away and makes Danny grab the _oh shit_ bar for the millionth time that week.

Thank God they're almost home, or Danny may well be dead sooner than he would rather be.

Once the engine is off, Danny waits patiently just in case Steve wants a moment before they head inside. "Wanna start dinner while I warm up the shower? That roast should be thawed by now – and no, you don't need to put anything on it yet. Ma's roast recipe hasn't changed for forty years, and you don't have to tamper with perfection."

Steve gives him his Small Grin and shrugs. "Okay."

He kisses Danny, then pulls away right as it starts to get interesting. "I'm serious!"

"Okay!"

Steve heads off to the kitchen while Danny kicks his shoes off by the door, firm on getting the bathroom nice and steamy for when Steve arrives.

Thank God Steve had invested in a huge, fully enclosed shower a few years ago, complete with an ultra-high pressure head that honest to goodness makes Danny envious of the fact he didn't have one before. If he and Steve ever break up (which is very, very high on the list of unlikely things to happen) Danny is taking the shower head with him. He is, and Steve wouldn't be able to stop him.

Danny empties his pockets, drops his pants and underwear, and leaves his socks and button down on the bathroom floor. The water is hot almost the instant he turns the tap, and thank you Jesus, for the end of another long-ass day and the simple, glorious blessing of a good shower.

He doesn't indulge for too long, though – he had come in with a mission, and he wants to enjoy his shower with Steve without having to worry about smelling bad. He grabs the soap and lathers his hands up, going right for his armpits. He's quick about it, checking himself three times before he's satisfied with the results. He scrubs his body and ass real quick, less concerned because Steve almost always washes them for him – or they end up soapy anyway from making out against the shower wall.

Danny's skin tingles pleasantly at the thought of Steve, naked and wet, absolute putty in Danny's hands after he's had his tongue in his mouth for a while. He lets the image drift aside as he turns his attention to his cock, half-hard already. Danny isn't going to push it further, but this next step is necessary.

Like it or not, he's blessed with a very long foreskin, one that covers the head of his cock completely when soft and still takes a good tug to pull all the way back when he's hard. While it hasn't bothered _most_ of the partners he's had in life, Danny is still, at times, self-conscious, especially when it comes to keeping it clean. There are fewer things more rotten smelling than dick cheese, and the first time Steve had gone down on him, it had been one of the most nerve-wracked experiences of his life, just because he hadn't had the chance to check beforehand whether or not everything was all clear down below.

Danny re-lathers his hands and makes an extra effort, pulling the hood all the way back and getting his fingertips behind the crown, trying not to focus on how fucking sensitive he is in that spot, nor how every time Steve blows him he finds that sweet spot and drives Danny absolutely wild.

He has to bite his tongue to put himself back on track, because cleaning was about to turn into jerking off – and he doesn't want to finish off himself.

The last bits of soap wash away, leaving clean, pink skin behind right as Danny feels a very warm, welcome pair of arms slide around his waist. "Starting without me?"

Steve takes Danny's left hand and slips his wedding ring down his finger, solid black and beautiful, a match to the one that Steve is already wearing. "Nah, just maintenance."

"Good."

Steve goes for this knee-melting over the shoulder kiss, his big, rough-smooth hands sliding over Danny's body to pull him flush to his own, solid, warm, familiar in a way that you get from living in someone's pockets for so long. Steve's tongue is silky, licking into Danny's mouth, not demanding, just _feeling._ Danny doesn't protest when he unthreads his fingers from his own and starts to stroke him, his thumb rubbing right over the softest part of his foreskin.

Every single pass makes Danny's legs threaten to give out. "You jealous you don't have one, or are you just happy to see me?"

"Yes," Steve murmurs, and kisses Danny again. He pulls Danny's foreskin all the way up and slips his index finger into it, circling the head and rubbing his gun callus over the slit. Danny feels the precome seep out under his hood, slicking Steve's tight, firm movements so well that he may as well have taken a handful of lube and started jerking him off.

Even after so long together, the novelty of Danny being uncut hasn't worn off, he supposes. Not that there's anything wrong with Steve's very beautiful, very nicely cut cock – but Danny's lived with his all his life, so whatever Steve needs to get his fill, he's not going to stand in his way.

Hell, Steve works him better than Danny can work himself anyway.

"Feel good?" Steve's got him in his left hand, knowing Danny likes to feel his wedding ring against his shaft. Danny can't really answer, far too focused on the fact that Steve is doing this really fucking awesome thing where he pinches and rolls his foreskin, strokes back down to rub his palm over the head, and then pulls it back, all within two seconds.

Yeah, it feels _really_ fucking good.

"Gonna kill me, Steve, just… fuck, that… _fuck._ " He doesn't care that he's gotten so close so fast, nor that Steve is rutting his cock slowly but deliberately against his ass (in a way that mirrors a little too perfectly how Steve rubs against the mattress when Danny breeds him) and will likely come all over him.

"C'mon, Danno, fuckin' come for me." Steve goes that little bit much harder, and Danny falls over the precipice, pumping spurt after spurt of come all over his husband's fingers until Steve has wrung him dry. It doesn't take anytime for Steve to come all over Danny's back between them, using his come as lube while his teeth sink deep into the meat of Danny's left shoulder. Danny grips the back of Steve's hair and keeps him pulled tightly to him, kissing his right forearm where it's holding him in an iron grip.

The come down is long and slow, and Danny doesn't let an inch between them as he grabs the soap and starts to wash Steve's back. "That was…"

"Needed," Steve finishes. "Wanted to get my hands on you earlier but you know, work."

"At least it's vital work – and where the hell did you learn to do that?"

"Do what?"

"The thing, with my foreskin. That's not something you've done before." He knows that Steve goes through periods of more intense fascination than other with it, but that was honestly and truly unexpected. And hot.

Really, _really_ hot.

"Saw it in a porno the other day when you were out with Grace." Steve rests their foreheads together as Danny steers them back under the water to rinse off Steve's back before sliding his hands down to start washing the more delicate parts of him. Steve shivers pleasurably as Danny's soapy fingers work down into his crack, more from how intimate the gesture is rather than stimulation.

"Better that than Cosmo, I guess – wait, you don't read Cosmo, do you?"

"Uh…"

Steve doesn't provide an answer, and by the time Danny manages to take a breath from the sudden, intense kiss he's give, he figure he can let the point slide.

For now.

Steve's sudden, intense fascination with his foreskin only grows stronger from there. Seriously, for as long as Steve's known he's had it (from about two weeks into setting foot on this island) it's never been _that_ big of a deal but now? Danny has awakened every morning for a week now to Steve's tongue making lazy circles around the head of his cock inside it, forgoing half of his morning swim just to blow him.

Danny isn't going to complain about Steve blowing him, ever – he's simply wondering _why_ all of a sudden Steve has this constant need to touch it. Or taste it, as it tends to be more often than not. It's sort of become like a strange security blanket, especially around the house. Steve has come up behind him four times in the last three days after work while he was making dinner to plunge his hand into Danny's pants, tease that little bit of skin, and then walk away like absolutely nothing strange is going on.

But Danny doesn't want to ask, not just yet. The sex resulting from all this teasing has been really fucking good and Danny been finding half as many things to be grouchy about recently – the tests are true. Sex keeps you happy, even if everything else goes pear shaped on a far too frequent basis.

"Read this," Steve says, handing him his tablet. Danny is standing in the war room, having connected a couple more dots in their most recent case – human trafficking, because of course – just to see if they added up with the rest of their evidence. He absently takes the tablet and sets it aside for just a second, tapping a couple more photos into their string of suspects – and they match.

 _Yahtzee._

"Hey, would you look at…" Danny finally looks at the tablet, fully expecting more useful information but instead, he's looking at dicks. More specifically, a dick inside another dick.

Danny looks up at Steve, genuinely bewildered. "What's uh, that?"

"I'll tell you in the car – I just got a text from Chin. Those two guys you just punched into your little map there turned up on the security feed at the Hilton about twenty seconds ago."

Steve's already running out the door, and Danny follows, the tablet still in his hand. "Seriously, _what is this?"_

He still hasn't said a word as they buckle up and go rocketing towards the beachfront, tossing the tablet in the backseat to alert HPD. "Spill, or whatever it is will be known to the whole of HPD."

"It's called docking, Danno. One guy sticks the head of his cock under his partner's foreskin. Husband, boyfriend, whatever."

"This whole time, this sudden _fascination_ \- that's been it? Seriously?" Danny checks to make sure his gun is loaded, and then does the same for Steve. "Why didn't you just tell me? Here I am wondering what your… issue is, and, seriously, that's all?"

"Well, yeah. Had to make sure yours would stretch enough to do it."

They take a curve hard enough that Danny becomes convinced the car is about to go on two wheels. "Steve, I'm your fucking _husband,_ you can tell me this. Ask me stuff. God, how many times have we had this-"

"A lot, Danny, I know – but it's your body."

Danny wasn't even sure if flustered was the right emotion to feel, but it definitely isn't now. Fuck all, Steve is a stand-up sort of guy even if he does have a completely mental way of figuring things out sometimes. "I appreciate your respect, but Steve, really, any time you want to get into my pants, and it's uh, out of the box? Tell me. Seriously. You are not going to scare me."

"So you'll do it with me?"

"You got a way to account for the height difference?"

"Yes." Steve looks so absurdly confident that Danny can't help but grab his hand.

"It's a date."

It's hours before they get back home, late enough that Danny can't help but think about how far past his bedtime it is. When he was still a rookie back in Newark, going for three days straight without sleep wasn't that big a deal – just pound a bunch of coffee and wait for your brain to enter that hyperactive state of clarity that's inevitably followed by crashing so hard that Danny had slept for a day straight a couple times.

Now he actively wants to be home, asleep, _preferably_ with Steve by ten at the latest. Of course, wishing it doesn't make it so, and by the time they bust open the last stronghold and bring the last group of girls into protective custody, it's well into the night, p.m. has turned into a.m., and Danny's barely shuffling along as he walks up to their front door, key in hand and Steve following right behind him with a delicious smelling assortment of cartons from the take out down the road.

His brain is still attached to Steve's little proposal earlier, and with absolutely nothing on the radar for at least the next twenty hours, Danny figures he can stay cognizant long enough to chase off the last of his adrenaline with an orgasm. Not only that, but cuddling up to Steve is always a good way to decompress after an emotionally jarring case – Danny won't soon be forgetting the looks of hope he saw on those people's faces, mixed with the abject fear that they will indeed be sent back to their homes.

Danny tries very, very hard not to feel helpless, but the feeling settles behind his breastbone anyway and doesn't move.

"Hey, you alright?" Steve sets the food on the kitchen table and puts his arms on Danny's shoulders, that ridiculously _soft_ look on his face, like those big, beautiful eyes are going to cure whatever malady Danny's suffering from through sheer force of sympathy.

"Yeah, yeah just… feeling. A lot."

"Me too." Steve pulls him in for a hug, and Danny closes his eyes for a moment, letting Steve be his world long enough to ease the knot in his chest. "'S okay, Danno."

Danny nods and hides his face in Steve's shoulder, completely there for each other. "I uh, wanna freshen up. Before we do it. Your thing."

Taking his mind off of today is what they both need more than anything right now. Steve holds him at arm's length, linking their fingers together. "You wanna eat first?"

"Nah – tastes better after I come anyway." He leans up for a kiss, and Steve gives him twice what he was expecting. It threatens to turn into a full blown make out session and by the time Danny pulls away, he's completely hard and… grabby.

"You got any particular place in mind for this little experiment?" He licks the seam of Steve's lips, wet with their combined spit, the slightly sour taste of each other's mouths ignored completely in favor of _warmth._

"Balcony – on the bed."

Steve kisses him again, and Danny wants to crawl into that perfect, deep embrace and never leave. He can tell Steve's just as wired as he is, tinged with a bone deep exhaustion. They'll still be holding each other close in the morning, Danny already knows it.

It's agony to pull away from that kiss, and Steve is genuinely sad to let him go. "Meet me up there in five minutes."

Steve nods, making haste to put their food in the refrigerator.

Danny beats it up the stairs to the bathroom, grabs a washcloth, and hits the hot spots, just to make sure everything is clean. The rough cotton of the washcloth makes his cock thicken even more where he cleans himself, his foreskin pulled back as far as he can get it. Thank God he never had to worry about it being too tight, or this would hurt a hell of a lot more.

When his precome starts to drip a little too steadily, he tosses the washcloth into the sink, checks his pits (not that bad today) and heads for the balcony.

The lights are already on and as he turns the corner, Steve is right there, sprawled out on the low-lying mattress under the canopy, as naked as he can be. He's just barely stroking his cock, using his left hand so that Danny can watch the smooth, black band of his wedding ring travel up, down, up down, drawing him closer and closer until Steve has pulled him down on top of him and is licking his way into Danny's mouth.

To say it's heavenly isn't fair, because there's absolutely no way the real thing can feel this good. Danny kisses Steve until he's starting to rut against his hip, precome making the hair on Steve's stomach stick fast to his skin. Danny feels the rush right down to the base of his cock as Steve rolls them over and pins Danny's hands above his head, keeping him still while he mouths at his neck and jaw.

"This part of your plan, or are you just taking your time?"

Steve licks across the hollow of his throat, and Danny whimpers. "Seeing that we have absolutely nowhere to be tomorrow, I'm going to taste as much of you as I want."

Danny can get on board with that idea, no problem. "Fair's fair, pal, you can't have _all_ the fun."

Steve doesn't say a word, just keeps working his way down Danny's body. He's hard enough and Steve's close enough that the head of his cock brushes against Steve's chest, his hair catching against the slit and making him _crave_ what's been all but promised to him.

But it wouldn't be Steve if he didn't prolong Danny's torture just a little longer.

"Where ya goin?"

Steve bites his bottom lip and hoods his eyes, knowing _exactly_ how good he looks right now. "Hopefully just to the foot of the bed."

"Looks like you're stopping a little short there, babe." Danny reaches down and caresses Steve's face, the pink of the head of his cock nearly the exact same shade as Steve's lips.

Steve gives him that shit eating little half smile and opens his mouth, lapping at the underside of Danny's cock. He watches that gorgeous tongue lick up his precome, the tip going all the way to the slit before he's teasing his frenulum, getting the taste of him in his mouth before, well, he sticks his cock under the hood.

What a fucking weird to think, but Danny's curiosity is fast turning into _excitement._

Steve keeps half-closing his mouth around his head, drawing his lips up so that they're barely touching him, making strings with his precome against his mouth. It's maddening to the extreme, and Danny's starting to lose his self-control.

"I know you didn't bring me up here just to mess around, Steve."

"Just making sure you're ready, Danno." Steve does go down on him – _all_ the way down – for ten long, long seconds, sucking hard enough to make Danny's breath whoosh out of him in a long exhalation and then get sucked back in just as fast.

"Not… that's not how it works, babe, it's as stretched as it's ever going to get." God, he would be very, very okay with Steve deep throating him but this is more about what Steve wants, and Danny is nothing if not gracious enough to try it.

And honestly, the thoughts of Steve being that close, _literally inside him,_ yes, that's something that Danny is always going to want.

Steve comes up for air and kisses him deeply, letting Danny know that he's salty today but oh so good, and in a sneaky move pulls Danny's wedding ring out from under the pillow and puts it on his finger.

That's another little kink he's going to have to get to the bottom of too.

"Follow me," Steve whispers, and Danny is pulled along until he's on his knees at the foot of the bed, his cock lined up with Steve's. Danny is only slightly girthier, so he's not worried about whether or not Steve will fit.

He is concerned that he may come fast once he's in though, because this is new, exciting, _heady._

Steve lines them up, tip to tip, his forehead resting against Danny's so that he can look down at them. "'M ready."

"Yeah, just… give me a sec."

Danny takes his foreskin and very, very slowly slides it up, using his index fingers to stretch it around the wide head of Steve's cock. Neither of them so much as breathe, precome making them both slippery but Steve holds them rock steady, mouth open as he watches the end of his cock get swallowed up by Danny's foreskin.

It's the most intimate thing Danny has ever done with _anyone,_ and it's enough to make him feel that much closer to his husband within seconds.

"Fuck, babe, that's… how does it feel?" Danny can fucking _see_ the outline of Steve's glans under his skin, tucked right up against his own.

Steve doesn't reply, just kisses Danny shakily, like he's trying to stop himself from completely fucking losing it. Danny kisses him back, as hard he can, precome making their already tenuous hold even more so – but it doesn't stop either of them, and Danny can feel Steve like this in a completely different way.

By no means is the place where they're connected completely tight, and both of them are leaking so much that Steve's cock is wet all the way down to his balls. Danny coats his fingers with precome and brings them to Steve's mouth, sucking him all the way down to his wedding ring.

"Fff… fuck, Steve, that's…"

Steve swirls his tongue around Danny's fingers, moaning around them as Danny strokes them as hard as he dares. He can feel it already, the building wave of his orgasm, deep in his gut. Steve shudders hard every time the heads of their cocks slot _just_ right, a million ultra-sensitive nerve endings shooting off every second – it's the fastest, deepest overload of stimulation that Danny's ever felt, and all it takes is _feeling_ Steve leak another fat glob of precome right against his slit for him to come so hard it makes the night sky go even darker.

Pulse after pulse of come floods the inside of his foreskin, running out and over Steve's cock – Steve comes without so much as a stroke, the hot, white rush of Danny's come doing the job for him. They kiss through it, barely, teeth scraping, lips smashed together.

It's not much of a contest to pull Steve down on the bed with him, rolling him sideways so that he can look into his eyes.

"You uh, got any more ideas you wanna drop on me, while we're sharing?" Danny gets as close as he can, grabbing both of their cocks and jerking out the last few drops before Steve shoves his hand away, over sensitive enough for once that he can't stand to be touched.

"Not… not right now, just… fuck, Danny, that felt _incredible._ " Steve's got that happy look that he only gets when he gambles on a wild idea of some sort, only to find out it _totally fucking works._

Danny won't admit it often, but Steve is way, way smarter than people sometimes think. Not because he doesn't want people to know it, he just likes the looks of shock and surprise when Steve sometimes literally drops a fucking bomb on them.

"Yeah, I'm… I'm kinda beat up I hadn't tried it before. With _anyone._ " Danny is still shaking, and he has to think hard about not letting Steve go down on him one more time to clean him up with his tongue.

"Glad it was with me, babe. And we're totally doing that again." Steve rolls him into his arms for another kiss, this one promising as much of him as Danny can handle.

Steve breaks the kiss, and Danny bumps his nose against Steve's. "When, exactly, because if it's not within the next five minutes, you're SOL."

"Why? Are you giving me up for udon noodles again?"

"Hey, if you're nice I'll let you lick the sauce off of me." Danny's already up, completely unwilling to move but after _that,_ he's got baser needs to take care of.

"That's one of those things that sounds way better in concept than theory."

"You just stuck your cock in my foreskin, babe, tonight is all about trying new things."

For once, it takes Steve a full thirty seconds to formulate a decent comeback – but it's okay.

Danny's pretty sure he can handle _anything_ Steve throws at him.


End file.
